


Looking Forward

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith, Langst, M/M, SOMUCHFLUFF, Season7, Season8, bondingmoment, butflufftoo, happyending, somuchlangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Lance has had emotional issues since season one. This is me giving Lance the season he deserves; so my head canon of what I would want for season eight of Voltron.Voltron has succeeded. Earth is safe. For now. But one paladin still feels like the odd man out. Dealing with isolation, anxiety, and self-doubt, will Lance ever feel worthy and like a part of the team?





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Lance Gets What He Deserves: Aka me being self-indulgent.
> 
> I literally wrote my longest fic ever. This is a response to season seven. I enjoyed parts of Voltron, but I can still be mad at things they did and have critical opinions of the show. This is my way healthy (and non-toxic) way to heal and my way to show my disappointment and hope for the show. Basically, I try to fix all the problems and write something that I would want for season eight.
> 
> I love Voltron, but I’ll admit I don’t know it like super well (especially 80’s Voltron, which I’m referencing). So, what I’m saying, lol, is I don’t know what I’m doing with the weird plotline (there are plot holes, just go with it). I had to Deus ex Machina this shit to redeem Voltron season seven.

Lance was sitting in Red. So much had happened over the past couple months. He had been reunited with his family, they had fought and beaten Sendek, and the Voltron coalition had moved to Earth and had begun rebuilding. There was still so much to do. But right now, Lance just needed a break. 

Lance stroked the mechanical metal siding. He had been in Red a lot recently, doing small missions to rebuild, but he hadn’t really just hung out in the cockpit. Lance looked at his Bayard compartment. It felt weird to be in here and not fighting. 

Lance was in here because needed a few moments to get a hold of himself. They had been going, going, going for the last couple months, and it felt good to just take a break away from everything and everyone. Lance slid out of the chair and onto the floor, curling up under the paneling, his knees into his chest. 

Lance knew he should be happy. He was back on Earth. He had his family. Heck, even Allura was being all nice to him, and they were sort of dating. Lance’s thoughts drifted back to the fight with Sendek. He looked at his Bayard compartment again. 

Lance didn’t understand. He was the sharp shooter. And yet, Red kept on pressing him to form a sword. Red didn’t really talk to him, but it felt like Red was trying to say something to him every time he unlocked the sword. 

Lance was still adjusting to his sword Bayard weapon. He trained by himself. He didn’t want anyone to make fun of him, and his puny swordsmanship. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that Red was trying to tell him something more than just he needed to switch to a sword over his blaster.

Lance pulled up his hood. “What is it Red? You can talk to me.” He touched his forehead to the metal. “It’s Lance. You’re buddy? Remember?” But Red didn’t respond. Lance couldn’t help feeling like his bond with Red wasn’t what it should be. Sure, Red had come to him, but every time Lance had awoken Red, there had always been a struggle. It had taken so long for Lance to connect when he needed Red most. And Lance couldn’t help feeling like it was his fault.

Lance got up. “I’ll see you later buddy,” he sighed. “Still more work to do.”

***

Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the Garrison. 

Lance really did feel like the dumb one. Allura was off being awesome, rebuilding the castle of lions and loads of other magical stuff with Coran. Pidge and Hunk, along with the rest of the Holts, were in charge of a bunch of science and mechanical buildy stuff. And Shiro and Keith were off being diplomates and leading everyone. Lance didn’t have anything to do. 

Everyone just assumed Lance would want to be with his family. But his family was all back safe and home in Cuba. He could have returned to them, but instead he stayed with the team helping on any small missions he could. But mostly he just bummed around. 

Lance walked past the new training deck. The Garrison, with Allura’s help, had built a new combat center for everyone. They even had the old training exercises and robots like in the castle, just for the Paladins.

“Perfect,” Someone said behind Lance. He turned. It was Keith. He was back in his old black T-shirt and jeans. He didn’t have his jacket. Not that it would fit anymore. Lance hadn’t told Keith, that he had his jacket. It was tucked in Red’s holding compartment. Lance didn’t know what to do with it. And now it just seemed too late to give it back. “Lance. I need someone to train with me.”

Lance didn’t say anything.

“Come one. You’ve been getting rusty,” Keith said with a playful smirk.

Lance almost called out in protest but stopped himself. He looked down. He didn’t feel like bickering. Keith frowned at Lance.

It wasn’t long before Lance was covered in bruises. Keith and him had battled against the robots for an hour and were taking a break. Lance had stripped off his jacket, but he was still sweaty in his long sleeve shirt.

“Hunk and Pidge said you had been training a lot since I left.”

Lance shrugged, “There was nothing else for me to do.” The truth was that training had kept Lance’s mind off stuff. How much he missed home. And other things.

“Let’s really see what you got,” Keith said with another smirk. “Let’s go. One on one.”

“Can’t you ask Acxa or something?” 

“Why would I ask her?”

“I mean she’s a stronger fighter than me.” You’ll just kick my butt like you always do, Lance thought.

“You keep bringing her up. Do you still not trust her,” Keith said crossing his arms.

“I just don’t get why she’s here.”

“She’s helping with the coalition. She saved us. I’m tired of telling you this Lance. She’s on our side.”

Lance looked down, “No. I get it. I just don’t understand why she’s here here.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Well, I can’t read your mind Keith,” Lance said.

Keith looked down. An awkward pause. Keith unlocked his Bayard. “Hit me with your best shot, sharpshooter.”

Lance’s brows knitted together. He took out his Bayard. At first, Lance was able to keep Keith at bay with his blaster. Keith blocked every shot. Eventually Lance’s accuracy was no match for Keith’s speed. Keith swung at Lance. Lance held up his Bayard to block. 

Keith stumbled back.

“What—” Keith started to say. His eyes lit up. 

Lance looked. He was holding his sword. The sword hadn’t shown up for any of their fights with the Galra. He didn’t even know why or how it changed. It had been subconscious. 

“Since when do you have a sword?” Keith said clear excitement in his voice.

Lance chuckled half-heartedly. He thought about what Iverson had told him the day he became the blue Paladin. “Guess I really did follow in your footsteps.” Lance walked out of the training room.

Keith called out to Lance, but Lance was tried. He didn’t turn around and he didn’t listen as Keith called after him.

***

Lance found himself wandering around the halls. He didn’t want to go back to his bunk. That would mean dealing with the rest of the team. Eventually he found himself walking up to the roof. 

He didn’t make it very far. Allura, dressed in Earth clothes, was walking down the hallway. 

“Allura,” Lance found himself stuttering. 

“Lance. Perfect timing. I just finished my project, and I was about to get dinner.” Allura blushed, “Would you perhaps care to join me?”

Lance smiled. With everything going on it had been a long time since the whole team had eaten together. 

“Hunk still hasn’t kept his promise about making us all dinner. I’ll call him.”

“Actually,” Allura said looking over Lance’s shoulder, “I was thinking we could just get dinner together. Just the two of us.”

“Oh,” Lance blushed. “Okay.” Lance tried to not seem disappointed. He did want to hang out with Allura. Especially one on one. He just also missed the team.

“You’ve just been really down lately,” Allura said leading Lance to one of the smaller Garrison cafeterias. 

“I’m fine,” Lance said smiling. It hurt to hold that smile in place, but Lance didn’t want to upset the Princess. 

They sat down at a table with their trays.

“So, how’s the castle looking?” Lance asked.

“It will be difficult to rebuild. It’s going to take a lot of time. It’s not the Garrison’s priority right now. We don’t really need it with the new ships, we have created, but—”

“It’s your home.” Lance said. “It’s all our home.”

Allura touched Lance’s hand. At one point this would have left Lance overjoyed with butterflies in his stomach. Now he just felt empty. 

“Have they found anything about the Altean?”

“Nothing,” Allura looked down. “It’s so frustrating. I was planning on going back with Romelle to the Altean colony. It was the first thing I wanted to do. Now we don’t know where they are or if they’re even on our side.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance said. “I know you’ll figure it out.”

After dinner, the walked around outside. It was evening, and there weren’t too many people about. The sun was just beginning to set over the desert. Lance looked at the sunset. It was stunning. No matter how long he had been on Earth, nothing made him quite so happy, and yet melancholy. 

Lance and Allura were holding hands. Something they had been doing for the past couple weeks. But it wasn’t something they ever really discussed. One day Allura had just reached out for Lance’s hand and Lance had let her. For some reason it felt like a dead weight today.

“Allura. Why did you choose me?”

Allura stuttered, “I uh…I.”

Lance laughed dryly. “I don’t have anything to offer.” 

“That’s not true,” Allura said turning in front of Lance. “You’ve always been there for me Lance.”

There was a pause.

“I think we should stop this,” Lance said. Lance looked down at their joined hands and slowly let go of her fingers. Lance couldn’t help but feel like he was letting everything go. Everything that he had ever wanted. But Allura wasn’t what Lance needed. No matter how deep his feelings went. The reality was that they were never going to work. They wanted different things. 

And more than that, Allura belonged on Voltron.

“What. But—” Allura said.

“Allura. You are the most amazing person in the world. You’re smart and brave and really beautiful I’ve never met anyone like you. But I just—”

“What’s wrong,” Allura said cupping his chin.

Lance gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, “I just need some time to think about everything.”

Allura dropped her hand. “I understand.” She walked away not questioning Lance any further. 

Lance was always there for everyone else, and he was beginning to wonder when someone would be there for him. Lance knew Allura didn’t mean to be a bad friend. Just like Pidge, and Hunk, and Keith weren’t trying to ignore him. But Lance still felt upset that Allura’s attention could not fill the void inside him. And more than that. She couldn’t comfort him. She didn’t even know he needed it.

Lance went to one of the ammunition bunkers. The bunkers were farther away from the main hub of the Garrison. The buildings were low to the ground, so Lance hopped up onto the roof and watched as the sun finally set.

***

Lance was in Red again. He had slept there that night. Even though Red wasn’t communicating, even if Lance didn’t feel like the Paladin the lion deserved, it still felt safe inside here. He was sleeping on top of Keith’s wolf.

Lance didn’t understand how Kosmo knew, but he always appeared when Lance wanted someone to be with him. Keith had asked the others if they had seen Kosmo and where he went sometimes at night, but Lance didn’t dare to tell him that he was stealing his wolf.

Lance stroked the wolf’s fur. The sun was just beginning to rise. Lance was holding his Bayard, turning it over and over again. He remembered when Keith had given it to him. Telling him not to ding it up. But then Keith had turned and said, “If I had anyone as my co-pilot, I want it to be you.” 

Lance wasn’t so sure Keith would say the same thing now. Sure, their battle with Sendek had been almost perfect. Their teamwork and co-leaders ship had shocked Lance. But still. Something felt wrong since Keith had gotten back. 

Lance got up. Kosmo and him walked back to the Garrison. Lance thought that since he was up he might as well watch the sunrise. Even this early, the Garrison was still busy. He put his hood up, hopping others wouldn’t recognize him. Not that it would work. He was walking with a giant blue wolf thing.

“So, this is where Kosmo goes,” someone said.

Lance looked up, “Hey Shiro.”

“Hey. Would you come chat with me for a bit?”

“Sure. What about?”

“I’ve just been so busy. I meant to bring this up sooner. I want to talk to you about the clone. And about the astral plane.”

Lance nodded. They walked up to Shiro’s living quarters. Kosmo in a flash of light disappeared. Probably to search out breakfast.

As a senior officer, Shiro now got only the best. The Paladin’s, despite their efforts, were still considered cadets, and everyone was assigned bunks close together. Shiro felt guilty about his new space, but the team had decided that Shiro deserved a good long rest.

The apartment had a balcony that over-looked the Garrison. They sat out there. The Garrison was already a bustle of traffic in and out. 

“So…” Lance started.

“I want to apologize. For what I said to you,” Shiro said.

“But that wasn’t you,” Lance said leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “That was the clone. I realize that now.”

“I know. But it’s still no excuse. And I feel bad. I yelled at you.”

“I feel like everyone’s yelling at me these days,” Lance tried to laugh off.

Shiro looked at him, concern knitting his brows. “Lance…”

“It’s fine, really.”

“I know you’re upset. That you couldn’t reach me in the astral plane. When I was calling out to you.”

“It makes sense,” Lance said looking at his shoes. “You and Keith have a bond I don’t. Of course, I couldn’t get to you.”

“Lance that’s not—”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“Lance. I reached out to you first for a reason.”

“And I didn’t hear you. I couldn’t help you.” Lance was on the brink of tears now. He looked away so Shiro wouldn’t see.

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder. “Listen to me Lance. You are the heart and soul of the team. Voltron would not be the same without you. That’s why I reached out to you first. It wasn’t you’re fault. I wasn’t strong enough.”

Shiro looked down. He was clenching his prosthetic arm into a fist. 

“Shiro,” Lance started, turning fully to meet Shiro’s eyes. “You are so strong. That’s why I’ve always looked up to you. You’re my hero. And that’s why, when I realized. I had failed you I—”

“See. There you go,” Shiro said with a soft smile, “Trying to comfort me first. Putting all the blame on yourself. It wasn’t anyone’s fault what happened with the clone. You need to start forgiving yourself.”

Lance couldn’t meet his eyes, “Okay.” He said.

Shiro still looked concerned, but Lance was already on his feet, hands in his pockets on his way out. Lance stopped at Shiro’s desk. There was a picture of Adam and Shiro, arm in arm in their flight gear. They had been co-pilots. Lance reached out for a split second but brought his hand back into his pocket.

He had had a few classes with Adam when he was in the Garrison. He had always liked him. Shiro hadn’t deserved to lose him. 

“I miss him,” Shiro said behind Lance.

“He didn’t deserve to die,” Lance said.

“That’s war,” Shiro said. “There’s so much I wish I could tell him now. What I should have told him.”

Lance turned, “What would you have told him?”

“I would have told him about how well Keith has gotten on. I would have told him about all of you. The amazing crew and friends I have,” Shiro said looking wistfully at the photo. 

“He would have been proud.”

“I just wish I could tell him how much I love him. I wish I hadn’t left the way I did.”

Lance nodded, not quite sure what to say. Lance thought about what he had said to Allura. It wasn’t the same. How he was leaving her. Lance turned back to the door. 

“And Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t make the same mistake I did. You have so much to live for. I don’t want to pressure you, but live in a way, so that you don’t have any regrets.”

Lance nodded and walked out. 

***

Pidge and Hunk were in their bunk room playing Lance’s video game. 

“Hey, why wasn’t I invited?” Lance asked. He had come to take a shower and wash his face. He was honestly surprised one that anyone was up, and two that they were here. Normally they were out of the bunk with their families or out doing whatever it was the Garrison had nerds do.

“It’s called a break,” Pidge said. “Even the Garrison gets weekends off.”

Lance slumped on his bed and watched as they played.

“Do you want to play?” Hunk asked holding out a controller to Lance. 

“I’m okay.”

“Really?” Pidge said, “You never give up a chance to play.”

“I just don’t feel like it much. It’s too hard.”

Pidge paused the game. “Are you sure?”

Lance tucked his knees to his chest. “Yeah.” Lance got up to go to the showers.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk said.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Pidge said. “You’re acting all moody. Like Keith or something.”

“No, I’m not.”

Pidge raised her eyebrows, “Oh yes you are. Is Allura refusing to kiss you or something?”

“That’s not. Whatever. I’m going to shower.”

“Hey. Wait,” Hunk said. “Seriously what’s wrong man. You’re not your usual happy self.”

“News flash Hunk,” Lance snapped. “I’m not a one note person. I have feelings sometimes.”

“Sorry. I just—” Hunk started.

“Don’t apologize Hunk. He’s yelling at you for no reason.”

Lance looked at Pidge’s frustration. Hunk’s eyes looked sad. He didn’t like seeing these faces on his friends. “I’m sorry. I’m just going through something.”

Their faces changed, concern hitting their eyes. “Then sit. Talk,” Hunk said.

Lance wanted to confide in them he really did. But he had kept so much from them already. He didn’t want to show them that he wasn’t strong. He didn’t know what he would do if his friends looked at him differently. “I’m fine really.” I’ve just been sad for a really long time. I haven’t been my usual happy self in so long, Lance thought at he exited the room and paced down to the showers.

Lance hadn’t felt like himself in a long time. He liked being the funny one. The one that made everyone else laugh. But that wasn’t all he was. But Lance was seen as the goofball and here he was, not being funny. Not lifting the team’s spirits. What did that make him now?

***

Lance went up to the roof to get a look at the sunset. It was the only thing that seemed to bring him any peace. Plus, it was normally quite up on the roof. Nobody to bother him. 

Except, when he got there, he wasn’t the only one. 

Lance opened the door to the room. He heard voices coming from the far side, hidden by a wall and all the power generator roof stuff that he assumed ran the building. He didn’t want to deal with anyone, so he went to open the roof door, so he could slip out.

The voices stopped. He heard footsteps. Lance crept around the wall in hopes of hiding. 

Lance peeked around the corner. It was Keith. And Acxa behind him. 

“Wait Keith,” Acxa said. She pulled at Keith’s arm. Keith spun to face her. Acxa pulled Keith to her, cupping his face. Keith froze as Axca kissed him. His eyes were open. Shocked. Keith pushed her away.

But to Lance all he saw was Keith kissing a girl. A girl that for some reason he didn’t like. He put his head down and walked past the pair as quickly as possible. 

“Lance?” Keith called. But Lance was already out the door, sprinting down the stairs. He heard the bang of a door. “Lance—” Keith grabbed his elbow jerking him up the stairs. He began to trip. Keith caught him, steading him. 

“Sorry to intrude,” Lance said not wanting to meet Keith’s eyes.

“It wasn’t. I didn’t. She kissed me,” Keith said putting a hand to his chest.

Lance looked up at Keith. He was still holding his arm. He retched his body away from the other boy. “It’s not like I care. You can do whatever you want.” 

“Lance I—”

“I don’t really want to hear it Keith. I know we’ve been working as a really great team and all, but I just can’t get close with you anymore.”

Keith crossed his arms. “What do you mean?”

Lance turned away. “I can’t see you leave again. It was hard enough the first time.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Keith said though gritted teeth.

Lance wouldn’t look in his eyes. He stared at the wall. I might be though. I might leave. Lance thought. He left Keith on the stairs, conversation open. Keith didn’t say anything as Lance left. And Lance was glad for it.

***

Even though he hadn’t been in Blue for almost a year, Lance found himself back at his old lion. The lion was closed. He remembered that Blue wasn’t his anymore and clambered into Red.

If he left in the lion, nobody would ask him for clearance or what he was doing. He got into the cockpit. He flew out of the lion’s temporary hangers. He didn’t have his Paladin armor on. He silenced all communications, so nobody would try and talk to him or make him come back. 

Lance didn’t know where he was going. But he wanted to get away. Far away. He found himself floating just outside Earth’s gravitational force watching Earth from above. Looking down at the planet, he couldn’t see the sunrise or sunset. He simply watched the clouds and water swirl. 

***

Lance woke up to the sound of his name. His teammates. His friends were calling out to him. The calls echoed in his mind like a distant dream. Lance rubbed his eyes and looked at his control panel. But everything was silent. He had blocked all communications. The moon was just overhead, casting him and the lion in shadow.

But he could somehow here them. Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Keith. All calling out to him. Lance closed his eyes and concentrated. But there was nothing. It was just his imagination. 

The moon continued to orbit. Lance looked up. A fleet of Galra ships, unlike anything Lance had seen sat above him. They looked almost Altean. And to his shock and horror, the main cruiser was beaming up the lions and the Atlas. 

Lance opened up his communications. Something was wrong with Red. He got the communication’s online, but the rest of the ship was dark. Like it had been zapped of energy. “Guy’s what’s going on?”

Allura was the first to speak up, “It’s the witch. She has us trapped.”

Pidge cut in, “And she has the lions. 

“What?” Lance said.

“She just came out of nowhere,” Hunk said. “We tried to stop her, but we couldn’t overpower her.”

“And we didn’t have you,” Keith said, “We couldn’t form Voltron.”

“The witch’s powers. She’s corrupted the ships with magic,” Allura said.

“Except it’s not Haggar,” Pidge said, “I mean it is, but it isn’t. It’s Honerva. Who is Haggar.”

“We aren’t in the lions,” Hunk called out, “We’re on the ship. She hasn’t taken our helmets yet.” He cried out.

It got quiet.

“We tried to pilot them through our subconscious,” Pidge whispered. “But she did something. The druids blocked whatever bond connects us to the lions.”

Lance watched as the lions drifted up towards the cruiser, “Don’t worry guys I’m coming to get you.”

“Thank you—” Keith called before screaming out in pain. 

“Keith! Keith,” Lance called. He pushed for his controls. The control pushed forward. But there was no resistance. And his thrusters didn’t turn on. He pushed again. It was like the lion was out of power. Like he was stuck again after they had all come back from defeating Lotor. 

“What— something’s wrong with my lion. I’ll be there soon.” Lance was met with static. “Guy?. Guys?” Lance watched the cruiser take in the lions. The they all beamed out of space, leaving Lance alone. Lance felt a tear on his cheek. Lance looked at Earth. It was still there. It didn’t look destroyed, but he couldn’t tell from up here.

Lance didn’t understand. If Haggar was here, why didn’t she take his lion? And why wasn’t his lion working? He tested the thruster again. 

“Please,” Lance said. The tears were falling fast now. “Please. Please. Red I have to save my friends.”

Nothing. No response.

“What about Keith? He was you’re Paladin, right? Don’t you want to save him like you always do?”

Nothing.

“Please Red,” Lance’s voice cracked. “How can I prove myself? I’ll do anything?”

Nothing. Then the lion flickered on.

Lance covered his nose and mouth like he was saying a prayer. “Thank you.” Lance reached for the controls, but the lion swung out, flying itself. “Red,” Lance said frustrated. “You’re going the wrong way. They went the other way.”

But Red was not listening. The lion was on autopilot. The lion flew, and it flew fast.

It stopped. 

Everything was dark, besides a few unfamiliar constellations. Then a flicker in the distance. Like crack of lighting. “Oh, no,” Lance said, recognizing the incoming space storm. “Red! Where have you taken us.” Lance tried to control the lion, but the lion continued to fly, slowly, closer and closer to the storm.

A shock of lighting ripped and cracked. It hit the lion. Lance cried out in pain. Red floated, now unresponsive. They were heading to something in the middle of the electric storm. Like a pinnacle of light. Like the tunnel everyone jokes they see as they near death.

“No,” Lance cried out. But it was too late. He rammed into the tunnel of light. Something flashed. He looked around him. “Where am I…” his voice echoed around him. He turned. The white space darkened and focused. 

A dark purple littered with stars surrounded him. The astral plane. Or something like it. It didn’t quite feel the same. This felt more solid. Like he was really there.

“Lance,” a voice called. A woman, decked out in wings, hovered above Lance. She was surrounded in a golden aura. Her body was a blur. Like a shadow, Lance couldn’t make out her features. Birds, or something that looked like birds, circled around her head.

“Who are you?” Lance said.

“Lance. You still doubt your path as a Paladin of Voltron.”

“You know about Voltron?” Lance looked around him. “Hey where is Red? Where am I?”

“You are another realm. A realm that exists between realms.”

“Like the one where all the quintessence was? Where we beat Lotor?” Lance didn’t know why he spoke casually with her. But he somehow knew she would understand. 

“Yes,” Her voice echoed, like it was both young and old at the same time. 

“So, um. Look nice goddess lady or whatever. I have to get back to my friends.”

“The Red lion brought you here for a reason young one. You do not think you were meant to be a pilot of Voltron. Because of this the Red lion does not trust you and has brought you here to me.”

Lance looked down. It was true. There was nothing he could say to counter that. “I just think the team is better without me. None of the lions really wanted me. They were just settling because I was all they got.”

“That’s not true,” the goddess echoed. Her voice was angry. It shook the sky. Lance clutched at his ears.

“You young one. Were chosen first. The lion’s all respect you. And now there is no one else that could pilot the Red lion.”

Lance tried to see what this strange celestial body was seeing. He couldn’t. He was worthless. But he did know he needed to save his friends. “Why did Blue leave me then?”

“You said it yourself. What we want isn’t always what we get. There was a reason why you have been able to pilot two lions. It is not because one does not want you.” The goddess got closer rays of golden light touching Lance’s brow. His jacket, drifted behind him almost like wind was hitting him. “Lance. You are kind and compassionate like the Yellow paladin. You have ingenuity and intelligence like the Green paladin. You have determination like the Blue paladin. You are in tune with your instincts like the former Red paladin. And you have leadership skills inside you like the former and current black lion. You have a little of every trait that makes a paladin inside you.”

Lance couldn’t look away as the faceless woman stared into his soul. He felt each trait resonate with in him. 

She continued, “You are not only the heart of Voltron. You are Voltron’s spirit. You do so much for every member of your team. They care for you more than you know. Look in your heart Lance. Search for the truth.”

Lance closed his eyes. It was like he was outside his body. He saw himself jumping on Coran, saving him from the explosion. Then something hit his heart. He felt what Coran was feeling in that moment. He felt Coran’s gratitude. Lance was crying now. He could feel the tears. 

He saw himself defending Pidge against Lotor’s generals as they tried to torture her for information. Lance felt his heart wrench as Pidge gave Lance a secret, kind hearted smile. She cared about him so much.

He saw him and Hunk laughing. Him defending Hunk’s back time and time again. He felt Hunk’s undying loyalty to him. Hunk would always be on his side.

He saw himself push Allura out of the way of the shock wave back when they had helped the Galra. She cared for him so much. More like a brother and a friend than romantically. But her love would never fade. 

Then there was Shiro. Holding Lance after he had been attacked by Sendek at the beginning of their journey. It felt so long ago. Shiro saw Lance as a hero. There was so much admiration and respect in Shiro’s heart for Lance. Shiro also saw himself in Lance. He cared for him so deeply.

And Keith. Lance protecting Keith back. Them working as a team. A sly, soft look at Lance’s back when Lance hadn’t been looking. Then Keith looking down at Lance as he carried him in his arms into the cryo-pod. Keith held him tight in his arms, like he didn’t want to let him go. 

And Lance felt it. Respect. Admiration. And awe. Keith thought Lance was the most amazing person in the world. And he would do anything to protect him. And underneath that was love. Unbreakable, selfless love. 

Lance understood now. About himself and his place on Voltron. Lance could pilot any lion. But Red needed him. Red chose him for a reason. Just like Blue had. And the team needed him too. He was second in command. First for everyone to fall back on. First to make a plan. First to be there when someone needed to talk. 

Lance opened his eyes. His eyes glowed as he bonded to Red. 

The Goddess was gone. He was in the astral plane now.

Lance called out to his friends. He needed them here with him, so he could connect all the lions. Colored sphere flickered into being. A red circle first. With Keith standing in front of him. Then Allura, Hunk and Pidge. 

“Lance,” They called out.

“You’re here. In the astral plane!” Pidge said.

“The witch somehow trapped us here,” Allura said.

“I know how to get us out. Everyone connect with your lions.”

“We already tried that,” Pidge said.

“Well try again. I have a plan. Everyone grab each other’s hands.”

Everyone held hands in a circle. Hunk took Lance’s left hand. Lance looked to his right. Keith smiled, reached out, and took his hand. Lance squeezed his hand. 

“Okay,” Lance said “Now everyone bond together. Like we did in the beginning with the training exercises. Bond not just with your lion, but with the team. Remember everything we did to get here.” Lance spoke calmly. His heart didn’t feel so shaky anymore. The void that had been in his heart wasn’t something Allura could fill. It wasn’t even something Keith could fill. It was something Lance had made himself. But now he knew. His team loved him, and they were always going to be there for him. 

“The universe chose us for a reason.” Lance met Keith’s eyes. “It wasn’t a coincidence. Our bond is not a coincidence.” 

The circle glowed. Lance could feel it. It felt like the lions were forming Voltron. The astral plane shook and distorted. White light flashed. Lance was again in deep space inside the Red lion. This time however, Red was on. Even though they were no longer connected in the astral plane, Lance could still feel his friends. They had woken up in Haggar’s ship, and he knew exactly where they were. 

Lance looked down. He was somehow in the paladin armor now.

“Come on buddy. We have to get our friends.”

By the time Lance got to Haggar’s ship, the lions were free and fighting. 

“Lance. Come to join the fight finally,” Allura teased.

“You know it.”

“We can’t do it without you,” Keith said. “Okay form Voltron.” The team came together like never before. Their bond was even stronger. Lance laughed at the sheer ecstasy of it. 

“Okay,” Pidge said, “We’ve taken out most of the fleet.”

“The main issue is Haggar’s monster,” Allura said. “It’s similar to the one we fought back on Earth.”

“Except bigger and harder to kill of course,” Hunk said. “You know. Can’t make it too easy.”

“We got this,” Lance said. He could feel his team smiling. They had his back.

With that they fought against the robot. The problem was that the monster-robot was strong, but the remaining Galra cruisers was also proving a problem and kept shooting at them. They brought out the sword, the blasters, the duel swords. Everything. Even the wings.

“It’s too powerful,” Hunk said.

“We can’t give up,” Lance called. He was not giving up now. Not when the universe needed them.

“Lance form sword,” Keith said.

“But we tried that.”

“No, I tried it. You do it.”

Lance looked at his Bayard. The compartment opened up and began to glow, encouraging him that it was the right move. With a cry, he locked the Bayard in place. Voltron formed the sword. It was not the normal sword. It was the flaming sword. “Woah,” Lance said.

They chased after the robot. It was fast, and the new sword was unwieldy. They leapt at the cruiser. With a slash, the entire ship came crashing down. From the hull of the ship, the Atlas sprung free and went after the smaller Galra cruisers still fighting.

“Now it’s just the robot,” Keith called. “We got this team.”

“Keith deploy the wings. Allura. Hunk. Do thrusters when I say when,” Lance said. The waited, letting the robot get closer and closer. The thing shifted, growing in size as it got closer. 

“Now!” Lance said. Everyone shouted as they set Voltron into action. With a burst of speed, Lance’s sword hit its target. 

They all whooped and cheered. 

“Lance you were amazing out there,” Keith said. 

“We all were,” Lance responded.

“How did you do that?” Pidge said excitement ringing in her voice.

“I had a little help from you guys.”

“What do you mean?” Allura said.

Lance explained why he had been in space. There was an awkward pause as Lance tried to continue but couldn’t find the words. Pidge was the first to apologize.

“I didn’t mean to make fun of you Lance. I was just teasing.”

“I know. Just sometimes it hurts.”

Everyone else apologized. Lance, flabbergasted, tried to tell them all it wasn’t necessary, but they wouldn’t listen. Lance continued with his story. Lance explained the weird space lady and what had happened. He didn’t exactly tell them that he had visions of all their feelings, but Lance think they understood what happened.

“Lance. Why would you ever think you couldn’t pilot Red,” Keith asked concerned.

“Yeah. You’re a part of this team,” Hunk said.

“You brought us together,” Pidge said.

“And you kept us together,” Allura concluded.

“Thanks guys. I know that now.”

Lance knew this fight wasn’t over. That Haggar would be back with whatever she had cooked up. But they were one step closer to finishing this. And they were one step closer to fixing the rift in their bond as a team and their friendship. 

***

Back on Earth the gang finally sat down to dinner. They used one of the Garrison’s many kitchens. Hunk had them all on different cooking duties. Keith cutting, Lance stirring, Pidge was taste tester and Allura had just put dinner in the oven. Hunk supervised.

It turned out they had been gone for a while when they were attacked. Their conception of time was still off, and Hunk said he didn’t care if it wasn’t even dawn, he said he was hunger for dinner and that’s what he was going to make. 

Keith threw the last of what he had been cutting into the Lance’s pot. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Hunk made a face at Lance but took the spoon from Lance’s hand. “I got it. We’ll see you for dinner in a minute.”

Lance and Keith ended up on the roof looking out at the Garrison and the sunrise. 

“I wanted to apologize. For leaving you for the blades.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that now. You needed to join the blades. You met your mother.”

“But I hurt you.”

“You didn’t mean to,” Lance said.

“I actually did it to protect you. I thought. I thought that if I left then you would feel secure with Red.”

“Ha. We have our motives right, but our way of doing things is so messed up.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something then stopped. Lance let him take his time, watching the pinks and blues mix together over the sky.

“So,” Keith said. “You in the astral plane. Felt my feelings?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

A pause.

“You don’t have to… I know you have Allura now and—”

“What are you talking about?” Lance said turning to Keith. “I don’t feel that way towards her. Not anymore.”

Keith looked down. His eyes were wide, but he looked like he was trying to hold himself in check. “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“No. I feel the same way,” Keith gave Lance a solid, raised eyebrow stare. “I mean I didn’t always understand or acknowledge how I felt. But dude I literally invented a fake rivalry, so I could talk to you.”

Keith chuckled. “That was so stupid.”

“I denied our bonding moment.” 

“So, you do remember it?”

“I panicked and said I didn’t. But yeah I remembered it.”

“Wow. You gave me an anxiety attack for months.” 

A pause. Lance turned, Keith met him, taking his hands in his.

Lance smiled and stared into the other boy’s eyes. “Someone I respect told me to live life in a way, so I would have no regrets. And I would regret if I didn’t have you in my life.”

“You want me there every second? Every moment of the day?” Keith said teasingly.

“Maybe not every second, but pretty close.” 

Keith leaned forward. Lance closed the gap. They kissed. Keith was soft, gently holding Lance’s chin, but Lance had his fingers treaded in Keith’s mullet, and was kissing back hard. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and sighed into Lance’s mouth. 

Eventually they pulled apart. Lance leaned forward and touched his forehead to Keith. They were both smiling like idiots.

When they walked back to the kitchen for dinner, they were holding hands.

“Quiznaking finally,” Pidge said.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
